


the king and his nubian prince

by DlBELLA



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Spoilers for Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: did king james ever discover the secret to existence?





	the king and his nubian prince

the king was not used to seeing such dark skin. and on such a beautiful person.

but this was a man.

he had to flirt with madam savage and comment on the doctor's body ("oh, you bewitch us with your alluring form and your incessant jabber,") and not think about this ryan fellow. never mind that his voice was smooth like butter and his eyes were reminiscent of sweet chocolate, he was a man and that was that.

but ryan was the most gorgeous man the king had ever seen and he took time to listen to his tragic past and try and relate to it ("my father died when i was a baby." "i feel you. i lost me mum, and me nan."), but satan and god came first. he needed to vanquish satan so he could not harm his nubian prince. 

and to see him and the witchfinder general return to the battlefield after alfonso had been slain was truly inspiring ("we need to know what they're up to. make sure no one else is in danger."). albeit, he was a bit worried for his safety.

but this was a man, he kept reminding himself he could not fall in love with a man. that just was not right.

and then when they met again at the river as the mysterious doctor was drowning, to hear ryan beg to let the witch up ("please, your majesty."), how could he say no to the man?

"raise the stool. the trial is over."

and then the doctor somehow survives the mud people come back and apparently becka is one and she wants him, but he can't leave ryan. the man is all he thinks of when it all goes black.

when he awakes, he finds himself being offered to a satanic creature and he has to know more about them to defeat them and keep his love safe. and then speak of the devil.

"get away from the king!" 

the man the king has fallen in love with stands in front of him, holding a glowing, green and fiery torch and the tendril that has been trying to attack him recoils instantly. he is so tempted to kiss the man right then and there.

these... morax are then vanished and he burns and kills the body of becka and successfully murdering whatever was possessing her. he had finally gotten rid of satan. he was safe. and most importantly, ryan was safe. he didn't care that the doctor was mad with him, as long as ryan was alive and well.

they travel through the forest in the morning, the doctor still mad at him but seeing ryan joking with the girl called yasmin and smiling was all the king needed.

then it's revealed ryan plans to leave.

"one final command as your king. come back to london with me, ryan. be my protector." he needs ryan with him, he simply can't do it without him.

"i mean, it's a kind offer, sire, but, er, you know... i've got stuff to do." 

the king's heart breaks.

"but i'll keep my eye on you. so you... behave yourself." ryan pins the brooch with the eye on it back on the king, so he takes advantages of their closeness.

not only are ryan's eyes and skin soft, so are his lips, especially when they're against the king's own.

"goodbye, my king." the soft tone breaks the shocking silence after the kiss, but another one soon follows it.

"goodbye, my nubian prince."

as the mysterious blue box disappears, king james realizes that he did not ever need the doctor to figure out the secrets of existence.

they were staring at him in the face the whole time.

ryan sinclair was the meaning of his existence and they would find each other again, they had to.


End file.
